Kai Can't Catch A Break
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: Just why can't Kai get some training in? Everyone showing up doesn't help either. r&r if you like! I think I overdid the cameos... .


_**A/N**__: Yeah, me again... I know too soon right? XD Well, let's see here..._

_**Warnings**__: Well, OOCness i'd have to say. Some more randomness?! What else... Swearing, yes to swearing. XD And the trusty cameos of course! They're like the best part X3 The genres may change too, and the levels of OOCness as well. Just saying. RANDOM_

_**Additional Warning**__: If you like Kai the way he is... Well, this may scar you :3_

_**Pairings**__: Believe what you want... X3_

_**Disclaimer**__: *sigh* I still don't own beyblade... O.o i think the world will end before that happens... And besides, i doubt anyone actually wants me to own it anyway... XD_

The rest of the team may think I'm being lenient when I give them a day off. Maybe it's true; what if I am becoming soft? And to these guys no less!

My reason for the days off is simple: it gives me the peace I need to perfect my technique. I am never around the dojo when I do my extensive training. Loudmouths like Tyson makes it next to impossible to concentrate anyway.

But now that I'm alone, I'll be able to succeed, I will become the best blader in the-

"Who's there?" I spit out, annoyed. Someone decided to follow me here; bad idea. Only question is, who?

"Hey, don't be mad... I just wanted to watch you practice."

"Spencer? Where'd you come from?" I went for indifferent, but damn it I was curious.

He read right through the facade of course. Just my luck and all. He smirked. "Does it really matter?" He said it in a way that made me want to punch him.

"Yes. Then I can show you the way back."

"A smart ass I see."

I smirk at that. "What can I say? I'm so smart it radiates off my hot ass." I slap it for good measure.

My response earns a chuckle from Spencer. Then his face goes serious momentarily. "Well, aren't you going to practice? Don't tell me I came all the way out here for nothing."

"Oh, I'll be training... don't worry about that." I smirk at him once again. I mentally count down. _3, 2, 1, let it... RIP!_

Success! The launch was executed perfectly. A small proud smile comes to my lips.

"HEY KAI IS THAT YOU?!?!"

Both Spencer and I jump, obviously not expecting any more company. Just what we needed, was more people to show up. Great.

If someone asks me what the highlight of my day is, I should say that it was when Miguel fell out of the sky.

Well, parachuted, but whatever. The point is that Miguel showed up too. Now there's two people too many around. Does NO ONE understand the meaning of the words "I wish to be alone"??? I guess not.

"What do you want Miguel? I'm trying to train here."

"Nothing, I was just flying overhead and noticed a couple of people that seemed familiar. So I checked it out, and I'm glad I did!" There's a childish grin on his face.

"Yeah, well, go fly away. I'm trying to train."

Amidst the chaos, I lost control of my dranzer, which NEVER happens. I'm supposed to be the best damn it!

Dranzer spun wildly out of control, hitting all sorts of trees, large snd small. Us three could only watch as the forest around us started to crumble right before our eyes.

Well, I know I said I wanted them to go away, but not like _that_.

As I was trying to come up with a way out, ALIVE, within a few seconds no less, something came shooting at us. There was Mystel, gliding towards us at top speed. I admit, I was skeptical. Wouldn't you be? But this guy really pulled through for us. He grabbed the three of us by the hoods of our sweatshirts, and in Miguel's case his suit, and flew like the wind.

The ride was kind of fun actually. Although now i wish I knew of a better place to train.

Mystel set us down. "Are you guys alright?"

"Just peachy thanks!" Miguel gladly notified Mystel.

I was grateful, but I don't show those weak, wussy emotions. So I said the only thing I could think of. "Hn."

Mystel smiled. "Social as always are we? Did you not notice me saving your ass back there?"

I smirked at that, thinking of my smart ass. "As a matter of fact, I might have. Thanks." I unconsciously put my hand on it.

"Uh, Kai, we understand you love your ass and all, but could you not do that in public?" Spencer informs me.

"What? Oh, right." I don't need those scary fangirls thinking I'm coming on to them or something. They chase me enough.

"Kai? We got company!" The three shout.

Oh fuck. Speak of the bitches...

They all start to run off in the opposite direction, Mystel leading. Not for long. Smirking to myself, I leap to the front, and shove him back. Let _him_ deal with the craziness and ugliness for once. I've had enough of it to last me the rest of my life, if not longer. When I sneak a glance back at him, he looks pissed and terrified. Shrugging, I decide to deal with it later.

"Ok, you guys, now I need another training place. You better come up with something, and _fast_, you hear me?!"

Miguel and Spencer salute. "Sir yes sir!"

I have a feeling that they are making fun of me. But as long as they find one, I couldn't care less. All I care about is getting some extensive training in today.

Once they leave, I decide to train for a bit. Again, I only get as far as launching when yet someone _else_ shows up. Is this "Annoy Kai Day"?

"What do you want Tala? Can't you see I'm trying to train here?" I say wearily. The way people keep showing up is sapping my energy.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to annoy you." He smirked.

What's with him anyway? It's like he heard my sarcastic comment.

"I did."

So he thinks he's a fucking mind reader huh?

"Actually, I know I am."

"Hn. Whatever. Just leave me alone so I can train. You annoyed me; mission accomplished, now leave."

"No."

Why that arrogant son of a-

"Awww! Thank you! That means a lot!"

Sighing, I give up trying to get him to leave, so I just try to train. Too bad _Someone_ doesn't want this to happen.

"Leave me alone Bryan."

Seriously, ONE more person interrupts me, I'm going home.

Needless to say, I found myself on the path to Tyson's dojo soon enough. Ironically enough, the last person to find me _was_ Tyson. The day was, as some people put it, an epic fail.

_**A/N**__: So there it is. Review people! ^^_

_chocolatexloverx16_


End file.
